


erratas

by lilyxnamjoon



Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bruising, Cheating, Guilt, M/M, Masturbating, PWP, Porn, Sexting, Texting, bottom!changbin, cumming, dildo, top!Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxnamjoon/pseuds/lilyxnamjoon
Summary: Changbin really loves Jisung but god, no one does it like Hyungwon does.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Chae Hyungwon
Kudos: 10





	1. C H A P T E R 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you enjoy ! i know this isn't particularity a normal(??) ship, this comes straight from the rpg community i am in and i got inspired to do some actual good work with it. hope you enjoy ! also this is fiction, don't cheat on your SO people.

Changbin sighed loudly, trying to tape the phone on the ceiling, operating as fast as he could. Once done, he laid back down on the mattress, shirtless. The young rapper wanted to show the top half of his body, strong shoulders and wide back, defined abdomen muscles and brownish, perked nipples sitting on his puffed chest. Pose after pose, the idol distorted his body in the best way he thought possible, carefully looking at the screen going white after every shot. Perks of having an Spen was, he would press the button each time he desired to take the picture. 

After a couple of tries, he got up again, removing the tape from the screen to inspect the images. None of them were good enough, in his eyes, so he decided to go again this time with the bigger sensor at the back instead. He had to be fast. It was the middle of the night, and his flatmates were sound asleep - this time, the low light didn't cause any problem with the quality. Satisfied, he cropped his face and legs, only keeping a short part of the tight black jeans he was wearing show in the picture, his leg propped up just enough to accentuate his relatively thin waist. 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « What the actual— good gods, Changbin. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « W-What-...? »

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Please stop. I am horny enough, really. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 « D-did I make you…? »

Changbin held his breath in, just thinking about himself being the reason for the elder's state made his heart thump in his chest heavily. The door opened, his roommate coming in, in his adorable sleepy haziness. Jisung walked towards the bed, too tired to even make it to Changbin's.

— Baby, stop staying up way too late, Changbin scolded his boyfriend. Usually he would ask him to join. However, as selfish as this whole situation was, the older rapper wanted to stay alone under his covers.

— I know.. The younger mumbled, falling face first into the sheets. Changbin couldn't help but smile adoringly. 

Changbin loved his boyfriend, there were no doubts concerning that matter. Changbin also loved making his older hyung feel some type of ways, tittering the line of flirting, and sexting, falling in and out as he innocently sent hypothetical situations to his new friend, fueling him to the thought of Changbin half naked in the middle of the night. 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « You can hear me honk from where you are.

I was already horny and you just made it a hundred times worse. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Well, isn't that even better ? But, why were you in the first place, hyungie ? »

Changbin typed rapidly with his small thumbs to access the way bigger screen of his Note 10. The older idol was.. a busy man, and so, the younger one couldn't afford having him wait too long, milking the conversation as much as he could. 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Well. I am just very much dependent on sex, I guess. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Oh. 

Been there done that. » 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Yes, we had that talk. And here I am. Still there, still doing that. » 

The rapper's thumbs danced across the screen, wondering what to reply next. The main reason why he had to crop the picture and stay covered as soon as Jisung went through the door was the heavy erection between his thick thighs. 

Changbin has met Hyungwon before : the elder invited him for a drink, and the rapper didn't even consider twice before accepting. While being at his best friend's house, he got dressed up to the best of his abilities in order to wow the singer. The accessories had their little desired effects and maybe Hyungwon had squeezed his thigh a little too hard on the way to the fancy bar / restaurant. 

The second time they met, kind of indirectly, was at the MAMAs. The younger of the two had lost his mind in that performance, eyes glued to the stage. Tall, skinny, and so, so _pretty_ \- was his Hyungwon Hyung on the big screens singing and dancing his heart out. 

It was probably because of that that his trembling breath and warm lower stomach got worse when thinking about the elder. Finally snapping out of his day (night ?) dreaming he sent an answer. 

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « How unfortunate would it be if a cute guy just decided to hop in your lap and ride you. »

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « That wouldn’t be unfortunate for the slightest second, if you ask me. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Can you send me a picture of your hands ? » 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « My hands ? Most definitely, yes. » 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : 📎 _file attached_

  
  


𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Did I just moan? Yes. »

Changbin had double tapped the picture to like it, and so did Hyungwon for his last message. His little hand went on his mouth while his eyes rolled back quickly. The veiny hand, soft, delicate and long fingers, wrist so fragile looking Changbin got scared he might break his bones if he squeezed too hard. 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « How lovely. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Yeah I like your hands too. »

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Thank you. They’d look very pretty on your neck too. »

His dick throbbed in his pants. Imagining the much bigger hand around his throat, pressing just enough to slightly cut his airflow, head dizzy and insides turning-

The rapper turned his head, scared he thought too loudly. The room was only filled with silence, his boyfriend softly snoring, chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. No, he didn't wake up. 

Taking it as a green flag, the rapper decided to (finally) take off his skinny jeans. He could breathe, after so long. 

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « F-fuck hyung- 

P-please...I.. » 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « I know. The temperature is getting very high and this is all your fault. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « I am totally innocent. »

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « You are anything but that, really. » 

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Have you not dealt with it already ? Need a pretty mouth ? »

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « I have, indeed. But you’re quite skilled, there is no denying. » 

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Damn. »

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Is it a surprise to you that you do actually succeed in that ? »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « That's not really what i meant -

I'm just imagining your face right now. »

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « My face ? » 

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Post orgasm facial expressions. »

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Oh. That might quite be the face. I won’t depict the scene. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Wish I was there hyung. »

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Wish I was— oh this part will be censored. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « No, please tell me. » 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « This would be very impolite. You are taken and very much loved and this is very sweet. No need for my horny thirsty comments in the way. »

His hyung was quite right - but Changbin was too far gone. He palmed himself with one hand, the other reading the message again. It went right through his head. As silently as possible, he opened the drawer to take out his dildo and the bottle of lube, hiding them under the sheets. He let go of the phone for a second. He had to prep himself, adjust to the feeling once again after so long. He slid a finger in, biting his bottom lip to avoid making too much noise. 

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « It's okay it's after midnight and my curiosity would kill me anyways. »

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Some other things could kill you, really. But. I was just saying. That I wish I was in there too. » 

And then they waved away from the sexting. Changbin was still slowly thrusting in and out of his hole, whimpering. He couldn't help it. After some time, the older didn't reply back and the rapper decided to open the browser and look for smut one shots where his hyung had been depicted as the top. The fact that he couldn't find any made him chuckle, and he decided to share this information with him even if the elder was probably sleeping by now. 

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Hyung k really don't mean no harm especially that you're probably sound asleep after your jerk off session but I 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 find anything where you are the top »

He missed a couple of keys, while swiping on the screen. To his surprise, the older replied right away. 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Are you telling me that it makes me less of a top one ? Because I could surprise you in the very best way possible.

I had to clean it up. You know. Jerking off does come with its flaws. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « I needed more resources for m-my imagination is all I didn't say anything. I'm.. So curious. » 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « I could maybe give you some context. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « I'm all ears. » 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « I have quite a firm grip. I like staring at my partners. A lot. I like when my hands make one with my partners’ curves. Melting all over them. Also, I like when I am the top but my partners are actually.. well, on top. I like that. I could contemplate them grinding and jumping there for some good hours. However, I might have a control freak moment. » 

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Y-yeah.. ? How ? »

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « And I could just make them lay down and keep them all still.

And enjoy filling them with my passion. And let my tongue discover their back while I fuck them. Hard, should I mention. Ears are quite the playground. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Maybe you could take their hair in your.. long fingers.. »

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Get that good grip on their hair. Make them bend to my wishes. »

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « And.. neck kisses..? » 

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Definitely neck kisses. Neck bites would be more accurate, in a way. Oh, but that ear. This little poor ear.

Victim of my growing bestiality as I start moaning. Quite a guttural sound, if I have to be specific. Deep.

Not as deep as I would be into them.

But you get me. »  
  


Oh yes, he did get him. At this, Changbin couldn’t handle anything more, already probing at his prostate. He hid the phone under his pillow, for now, and spread his legs even further to get the best sensation he could. His imagination was running wild, and yet he had to keep very quiet since he wasn’t alone in the room. The thoughts were very oppressing, sending him into a neediness spiral. The image of his older Hyung, tall and handsome, spreading his legs to _take what_ he needs from him without asking twice, hands around his throat while he’s fucking into him senseless, so hard the younger would forget anything outside their own bubble even exists, was very prominent behind his closed eyelids. This time, it was the index and middle finger pressing down his wet tongue that kept him from moaning the elder’s name, as the scenario in his head, grew more and more life-like, with how focused he was. He imagined himself wrapping his strong legs, _thighs_ , that Hyungwon loved about him, around his tiny waist in order to keep him close and get drunk off of his delicious scent.  
  
Changbin with no doubt knew he’d get dizzy with lust, as he was now, maybe even more. Hyungwon would push him into the mattress, nibbling at his oh so sensitive neck, pulsating cock going in and out of his tight hole just for his Hyung - oh, Changbin _loved_ his Hyungs, and to please them.  
  
This time around, his tiny fingers couldn’t do much for him and so he lubed up the dildo and ever so slowly inserting it inside his wet hole. The stretch burnt, just like he would imagine Hyungwon to feel like. Hyungwon would feel big, filling, in the most delicious way ever possible, probably even having him look down at the bulge in his lower tummy.  
  
Changbin went faster and faster, fucking himself with the silicon. Nothing could ever match up the velvet feeling of a real cock inside his ass, of a warm body, sinful lips roaming all over his skin. Again, he focused his energy back on his secret fantasy, and the more he did, the wetter he got, the tighter the knot between his legs felt until he came all over his stomach, toes curling and back arching and his teeth biting down his lip until he bruised it from the force. The orgasm crashed over his small body like a tsunami. Hyungwon would growl, voice deep and pouting lips and furrowing eyebrows, leaving half-moons as red nail marks on his waist, and tiny galaxies all over his neck and collarbones, cumming deep inside of him, to fill him up entirely and making him his for the night.  
  
Changbin had no doubt, Hyungwon’s dick _is big._

The guilt finally settled down on his chest once he came back from his high, so high he was considering not even moving again from his bed.

But he had to. So he did. He pulled the fake cock from his ass and cleaned as best as he could the cum off of his stomach, then rolled over and promised himself a shower first thing in the morning. The rapper slept with no dreams, while his boyfriend was already out since an hour ago or maybe even more, across the room from him.


	2. C H A P T E R 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the part where they fuck, some angst because cheating you know

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUvOQlkLNhE

* * *

1.

A couple of days has passed and, the thing is, Changbin couldn't get that scenario out of his head, and for various reasons :   
Hyungwon and him kept talking through text messages for a while but the key difference was in the way Changbin tried to be responsible, his older friend following suit in his footsteps. The pair were discussing regular matters throughout the day, exchanging back and forth good morning's and how was your day, at night when they were in bed. Other than that, the rapper spent his time as regularly and normally as it could get. Getting up, having coffee and maybe some bagels or more traditional and healthy breakfasts at the JYP cafeteria (stealing a kiss from Jisung in the process, or the other way around, since their privacy ended at the door of their shared room).

At the end of each day, the pair hopped under the showerhead to clean themselves and share some more of the intimate time, kissing and touching and simply enjoying each other's company, whispering i love you's. 

And that was it, no more, no less.

Until Changbin had had enough of this cat and mouse play, deciding that meeting Hyungwon was an emergency needing to be taken care of. 

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « Hyung, what do you say we go for drinking again? »

He typed nervously. The first time, two or three weeks prior left Changbin gasping for air at the marvelous beauty of his older friend. They drank, talked, and.. That was all. The incoming message sound startled him - as it turned out, the reply came much faster.

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Sure, when ? I may find some free time for my favorite bean. »  
𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « I said not to call me bean again, hyung ! »  
𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧 : « Ok, ok, little bean. Same place? You liked it? How about.. Tomorrow night? »  
𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧 : « All set for you. Bet you'd look stunning. »

Changbin still rolled his eyes back, since Hyungwon really didn't care about what he had to say regarding his nickname. Not that he really did mind, the constant bickering fed into his entertainment is all. 

And so Changbin got ready. He told his friends, and Jisung, that he will be going out for drinks.   
  
— I am sad that you're going to leave me alone for the night, said Jisung while pouting, picking some rings for his boyfriend to wear. This made him giggle softly, his boyfriend was way too cute. 

— Well, I won't be too late, I hope. Plus, I promised you a date next weekend, don't worry I talked with Yukwon Hyung about everything.

  
Jisung only pouted harder at this, the older rapper just 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 want to unveil what this date was all about, only that it had been in preparation for quite some time now. With Christmas and New Year Eve, the two had very little alone time, especially since the date had to be extended to two days, apparently, from what Jisung understood. The latter chewed on his bottom lip, admiring Changbin in a full suit, fancy shirt tucked in to show off his waist and 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴. Oh if only Changbin would come back sober enough still wearing these, he'd maybe fuck the younger like this, strong gaze and hands pinning him down on the mattress, just the way he liked it. The younger boy must have been thinking way too loud, he figured, because Changbin was looking at him funny, a smirk on his pretty pink lips. 

— Stop eye-fucking me, angel, he said in a low voice, curling his small hand around his boyfriend's just as small waist to pull him in for a kiss, messing the lipstick. 

— I.. No, the younger denied, but still, the bright red flush on his cheeks unveiled otherwise. Jisung kissed him again, this time licking at his mouth, all needy and so, 𝘴𝘰 cute. Once both became breathless, they pulled apart. As the tease he was, the rapper pushed his leg to press onto Jisung's visible hard-on. Damn he was sensitive.

— This is saying otherwise.. Behave tonight, I am only going out with a friend, you should be ok without me for one night baby?

The other nodded his head, fluffy hair bouncing as he did so. Changbin ran his fingers in it once, before kissing the tip of his nose and finally leaving the room. 

Changbin absolutely loved and adored Jisung, the butterflies in his stomach to this episode enough to transform the floor to cotton candy under his feet. He was always flying so high with him. The way he fell in love with Jisung was.. Jisung was home. Always warm, grounding, as if it was an evidence. Changbin couldn't help but fall in love, experience it so genuinely, and the fact that his lover's presence was constant.. A blessing to him. 

However as he watched himself in the mirror near the door one last time, something tugged in his chest, 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦? , yeah, probably, as Jisung jumped at him again, and "fixed" his tie. It was perfect, but he let him anyways. The look he gave him, the genuine happiness, and love, and endearment - Changbin's chest suddenly tightened violently, and the world came to a stop. How could he tell him that he probably was about to be with someone else, how could he lie to his face like this ? Shame and guilt combined rushed over his body, and he gulped thickly, palms wet. He dried them on his pants, shacking his head. 

He smiled. 

— I will be back so soon you wouldn't notice my absence.   
  
A final kiss and they finally parted ways. 

[...] 

His head was fuzzy, as he waited for Hyungwon to pick him up, like hey did the first time. Why was he.. Doing this? The reality is, he didn't know at all. Changbin never said he planned on getting fucked, to Hyungwon. He'd just try his luck, and see what would happen next. Soon enough his ride arrived and Changbin's train of thought abruptly stopped as he made eye contact with a pair of brown eyes. 

— Hyung ! 

— Come on in, rushed the older, before closing the car door in on them. 

It was a big car, where their side was separated from the driver's. Apparently, the old man had to be trusted because he never snitched on Hyungwon, and so Changbin did by extension. Even with that, the singer, extra careful, built a separation between them anyways. Changbin eyed the singer, stunning as always, and he 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 fainted from finally seeing the super busy Hyung again. The bean was visibly excited. 

— How have you been ? 

They talked a little bit, in the car, small talks sometimes, watching the decor by the windows other times. After a while, they arrived at the restaurant/bar, so they got off the car. They ate, and drank, and laughed, exactly like the first time, even if Changbin's leg was shaking often times when the thought of Hyungwon and him... Fucking, passed by. Teasing as always, Hyungwon made remarks and nudged the younger under the table with his foot up his calf, or simply hitting him a little bit. They.. Drank more than ate, however, Changbin wasn't going to get drunk, and wished Hyungwon wouldn't too. So, to make it clear, he finally stated : 

— Hyung.. Do not drink too much. 

— Why is that? The older asked, eyebrows furrowed. His bang was long, framing his face in the most handsome way, Changbin thought. The singer was 93% legs and Changbin was tiny compared to him, albeit wider, since he trained at the gym regularly. At this point both idols stood by the bar, sipping on different drinks as they chatted. 

— Because... 

It was Changbin's turn to make a weird face. He opened his mouth, like a fish, and couldn't close it back and yet, no sound escaped from his lips. He flushed a bright red again. 

— What is it, Binnie? He said as he leaned forward, in case he'd miss any of what his friend had to say, in the crowded area. 

Changbin saw with his own two eyes his confidence flying out of the window. Flirting behind a screen, and babbling in a conversation to have a fun time, compared to.. This, this was different. Strange. And yet. So deeply raw. 

— Use your words. 

He couldn't, again, looking at his feet instead. Then, he looked up his Hyung's figure from his shoes to his eyes, staring eyes, dark and intense ; it felt like Hyungwon was looking straight into his soul. 

— I.. I wanted to have some 𝘧𝘶𝘯, after.. H-Hence the.. Being at least somewhat sober thing-y, he finally mumbled. He bit his bottom lip, visibly agitated. Hyungwon scooted closer, so close Changbin could feel the warmth coming off his body. 

— Oh, is that so ? Why is your confidence all gone, so suddenly, Baby? 

𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺...

Yes, his normal energy changed, and shifted ; Changbin liked to lead, and dominate, and he'd be easily the one making jokes like this to his partner instead. 

— Hyung .. You know, he replied with a whine, being all baby brat and annoying. 

A laugh could be heard, straight into Changbin's ear, the singer's voice.. Honey, crystalline.. Oh, Damn it, why did he have to be like this?

— I see.. So this is how it's going to go ? Shall we head home instead? 

[..] 

They ended up going home. 

Well, not technically. 

Hyungwon had been a gentleman, guiding his new friend to the car waiting for them outside with a hooked arm around the other's own, both tipsy enough to have a faint tint of red on their cheeks respectively. Changbin decided it was the most adorable thing he ever saw. Once in the car, the rapper felt the itch in his fingertips, slowly whispering in his ear to just 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 Hyungwon, and yet, he didn't, simply looking at the face right in front of him, appreciating. Seen from the outside, the scene had to be somewhat bizarre ; two men staring right into each other's soul, for some reason. Changbin felt himself become the god of details, having fun in pinpointing the delicate way his lips curl, where they are connected to his skin, their red color and plush size that Changbin dreamed of devouring ; to his cute nose, like a doll, not too small but adorable ; to his eyes, the way they fold, and dip, into his skin, every time he batted his eyelashes ; the lack of noticeable moles on his face, or was it the makeup ? Making him wonder where could he find them on his skin and the rest of his body. 

It was definitely the make up, he soon realized, after leaning forward, moving automatically, as if Hyungwon himself was pulling him in with some weird superpower he had over the younger boy. 

They did not kiss, however, as the car halted, and Changbin lost his balance, knocking into the older's face and hurting himself too in the process. 

— Ouch ! I, no, so sorry Hyung ! He said apologetically, hand on his cheek. Bits of the lipstick probably stained his face, revealing one somewhat noticeable mole in the middle of the singer's bottom lip.

— Arrived, announced the third man. Both of them looked outside. A tall, super fancy looking hotel met their vision. Hyungwon thanked him and got out of the car, Changbin following soon after, albeit with some technical difficulties due to his embarrassment.

Hurriedly, he walked up to his friend, forgetting about the lipstick on his face. Hyungwon didn't necessarily look mad about the incident, however his facial expressions stayed as neutral as possible. Why, why was he suddenly so silent ? Doubt and anxiety crippled inside the little man's body, anxiety chewing on his stomach as they made their way into the hotel. Hyungwon handled everything, the rapper only following him like a lost puppy. Once in the elevator, Changbin knew why the latter kept silent.

— I had to look as collected as possible, or else they could misuse this information to their advantage, explained the taller, with a slight smirk on his face. He may or may not have slid some extra paper with their IDs. This was a trick Changbin could use in the future. The smile drew bigger and bigger on Hyungwon's lips, before his pink tongue slid over the bottom one, a movement Changbin was all too focused on. Was this really happening ? 

— Stop looking at me like that, cute little thing, the older cooed, definitely more collected than Changbin could ever be in this situation. The mirror in front of him reflected his doubting eyes, hungry nonetheless, but most importantly, the bulge in his pants, so clearly drawing the outline of his cock to whoever desired to peak at it. To this he whined again, rolling his eyes to his own misfortune. 

— I tried, trust me, Hyung.. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was being trapped with his life fantasy in an elevator for several floors to come, but his tongue finally let loose after so long. I tried so hard to keep you off my mind, i swear.. 

He felt pathetic, again ; Hyungwon only fed into it more as he tug at his belt and pushed him closer to his body. His hand.. Oh, his hand. What a beautiful thing. 

— Your effort were vein, weren't they, Bin ?

The smaller whimpered, fighting the urge to look down at the floor and instead, fixating his orbs onto Hyungwon's ones. He knew, didn't he ? That Changbin was crazy about him ? Maybe he thought too loudly, because a second after, the singer was laughing again and 𝘨𝘰𝘥 was it the prettiest sound.

— Come on, let's go to our room. 

The realization that his partner of the night would always lead him on to complete frustration without giving once a full answer or a comprehensive sentence to fill Changbin's thirst sent a chill down his spine ; this could only mean one thing, that it will, with a 100% certainty, replicate in the way Hyungwon will ruin Changbin throughout the night. And god, was he prepared for that. He'd even beg so nicely for it.

* * *

2.

All Changbin could think about was Hyungwon, Hyungwon, _Hyungwon_ as the latter pushed him against the door the very second the got in. The expected pair of lips finally, oh finally pressed against Changbin's own in the same way his body was to the door : rough, unprepared, hurting even. He loved it. And as if karma boomerang-ed right back at him already, the skinny but long and elegant leg pressed between his thick ones. Hyungwon smelled so _nice,_ better than he could ever imagine ; not too masculine, Changbin deducted, as the wet tongue pushed past his lips, leaving a scent of freshness to explore instead, and sweetness due to the alcohol of earlier. At this point, the front of his pants seemed soaked, and both lipsticks meshed together creating residue every time their mouth connected, either on the corner of their lips or on their chins, when they miss their target. Changbin didn't care, fingers sliding slowly all the way from the strong back as if he wished he could entirely melt into Hyungwon's body, ending the journey on his neck before scratching their way back down. 

— Fuck, Changbin, growled the older, hot breath still hitting his mouth with every exhale. Is this what you wanted all along? He asked without looking back up, but Changbin shook his head nonetheless, up and down.

— Yes, fuck yes, Hyung, _please_ \- Ah- , a thud was heard, and it was Changbin's head, rolling back on the hard door since Hyungwon decided to use the earlier precious information about Changbin's most sensitive spots to his advantage, softly kissing his neck and yet, it burned. Slow, kitten like, barely touching kisses all around his throat and collarbones, then up his ear to bite at his lobe and tug on the piercing there.

— I hope you are ready because I don't plan on holding myself any longer, he whispered in his ear, and Changbin wrapped his left leg around his Hyung's waist to push him in closer, _closer.  
  
_ — I-.. Yeah, I can take it, I will be good for Hyung.  
  
Another laugh could be heard, this time much deeper, an octave deeper precisely. Hyungwon must think of Changbin as the pathetic human he was, always needing his Hyung's attention, _craving it_ all the goddamn time ; did he really wanted to be fucked that bad ? The answer was, unsurprisingly, yes. His mouth watered ; Hyungwon's own hard cock pushing against his hip and it sent the rapper into overdrive.   
  
— Fuck, it's huge, he moaned, before choking on his own spit when his dick got pressed harder with the older's knee.

— I know, Bin, can you take it, thought ? 

All he could think about was, yes, god, yes, he could, he'd do anything for him. Anything to make him proud, to make his presence worthwhile.

Suddenly he was yanked from the door, and pushed on the edge of the bed, the hands on his waist digging so hard the material of his shirt could break. The sad truth was that Changbin was the only one on the bed, gaining balance by holding himself up with his elbows, pleading eyes directed to his senior.


End file.
